The Girdle
by Barbarossa Rotbart
Summary: Drizzt finds a magical girdle and puts it on. But it is a Girdle of Femininity and he is turned into a female Drow.
1. Prologue

**The Girdle**

Prologue

_What is it like to be female? I don't know and most likely I won't learn. The drow females I know from my youth in Menzoberranzan were all the same. Strong, passionate women with a lust for power. They do what they want and they never consider the consequences of their quest for power. They took men and other females to pleasure them and they never ask if their victims want it. The females of the surface are so completely different. Even if some of them are warriors or women with power, most of them seem to be happy with their simple lives. They do not long for power and it seems that the roles are reversed on the surface. Many men (and even some women) think that females are inferior to males, but knowing Catti-Brie, Lady Alustriel and all the other women I meet on my voyages I cannot and will not agree_

_Some days ago I rescued a woman from a bunch of drunken men. I thought that she would be glad but she seemed to be full of fear for being punished. And after I told her that she is save all she wanted to do is making love with me as a reward. Naturally I declined. Later I told Catti-Brie about it and I am still thinking about her reaction. And I am sill asking myself: What is it like to be female? And I know that I cannot answer this question_

Drizzt Do'Urden


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The half-orc cried out as the blue shimmering blade of the scimitar cut deep into his abdomen. He dropped his oversized sword and fell to the muddy ground severely bleeding. His human comrade tried to block the other scimitar with his shield but failed. The blade bite deep in his shoulder leaving a frostbite and forced him to drop his axe. The small fighter clad in a green cloak and a dark chainmail whirled around to meet a giant of a man who tried to attack him from behind with his great mace. The giant also fell under his twin blades as did a third of the highwaymen who terrorized the road between Mirabar and Longsaddle. The others fell under the paws of a giant black cat or were spiked with arrows, but one had escaped.

"Well, dark elf, you are good, very good. Too bad, that you work for the wrong person. I could really need someone with your skills." The drow elf turned around and saw that the last highwayman, a half-drow, held a wicked looking blade on the throat of his female companion. "Send your overgrown pussycat away and drop your precious scimitars or your lovely girl friend will loose more than just her voice." He grinned vicious but it suddenly changed into a cry as his hostage stepped on his foot and into a whimper as she kicked into his manhood.

"I dunno think so." She told him as she was free from his grip, but before she could get a hold on him he vanished into thin air. "Damn. Drizzt, he's gone."

"I think that he will return, Catti-Brie." the drow replied. "Their treasure is still here and he will want it back."

"Ye're right. So better take the treasure and leave."

Together they walked to a small cottage surrounded by some tents in the middle of the glade they had been fighting the highwaymen. Catti-Brie looked at Drizzt. He was musing about something. "Are ye still musing about the things I told ye in Mirabar?"

"Yes." He was more silent than ever.

"Forget it."

"What?"

"I told ye to forget it. It's not important."

"But you told me that I..."

"I know what I said then." She interrupted him. "But I also know that I love ye still."

xxx

The door of the cottage was locked but the lock was very weak and could easily been opened by Drizzt with one of his scimitars sliding upward between door and frame. And inside the cottage they found all the trading goods these highwaymen had robbed in the last few rides. Coins from all over Faerûn, jewelry and many gemstones lay in one corner, rolls of silk, linen and other fabrics lay with elegant dresses and expensive pottery in another corner. Some items had been place on the single desk: two rings, two daggers, three bags embroidered with the crest of the Harpells of Longsaddle and a girdle.

Catti-Brie looked at the mass of coins and groaned. "Well, that's too much for us to carry."

"I think that we can carry all of it to Longsaddle." Drizzt gave her one of the bags. "They are empty. And 'Harpell's Bag of Carrying' is written under the crest. They must be some sort of bags of holding."

"If ye're right and they're really magical we could really carry all of it to Longsaddle." She opened the bag and reached inside of it. She pulled the bag up to her shoulder. "Ye're right. That about the others?"

"I feel that the daggers are magical." He looked at one and at the other. "Named 'Left Boot' and 'Right Boot'."

"Funny names for weapons."

"That's engraved of the blades. The rings and the girdle are also magical but I do not know that they can do."

"Well, then one of our crazy wizard friends have to look into them." She said grabbing both rings and putting them in the pouch hanging from her waist. "Do ye need the daggers?"

"Take them I'll carry the girdle." Drizzt took the girdle but instead of rolling it up for putting it into his bag he unfurled it and put it on. Suddenly he felt if his body was in flames. His inborn magical resistance failed and he cried out in pain. He saw Catti-Brie looking at him in shock and Guenhwyvar, his loyal feline companion, who was on guard outside rushing in and loosing her balance as she tried not to run across Drizzt. Then he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Slowly Drizzt recovered his consciousness and noticed that he was lying on the hard ground. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was still in the cottage but the treasures were nowhere to see. Then he tried to rise into a sitting position but a feeling of dizziness stopped him.

"Uhh... What happened?" he wondered and noticed that something was wrong with his voice. It was too high and sounded female. "What's wrong with my voice?"

"Well," he heard Catti-Brie saying, "Ye were out for the whole day."

"Gwen?" he asked her fearing that his trusted companion stayed on this plane too long.

"I send her home." she knelt beside him and looked very worried.

"But what had happen?" he asked her again and saw that she was struggling to find an answer. Drizzt raised his hand to her face to touch her cheek but he stopped. His hand was different than before. It was still onyx black but it was more slender than it used to be. "Catti, please tell me, what happened?"

She was still struggling for words. "Umm... Well... Ye've changed."

He was confused. "Changed? How?"

Catti-Brie was silent and pointed at his body. Drizzt looked down and saw that his clothes did not fit anymore. His shirt and his pants were too tight or his breast and pelvis had been enlarged. And he saw that he was wearing the girdle they had found which still fitted perfectly.

"It seems that the girdle changed ye into a woman." she explained to him, "I did not dare to take it off 'cause I didn't know that'll happen if I did."

"There is only one way to find to find out." Drizzt said, opened the girdle and gave it Catti-Brie. Then he waited but nothing happened. Drizzt stayed female. "Well, it would have been too easy. Do you have a mirror?"

"One moment. There is something ye could use in one of the bags."

Catti-Brie stood up, walked to the table and took a big silver plate out of one of the bags. She handed it Drizzt who starred into the provisional mirror. The face of a drow starred back at him, but it had not the handsome features of a male drow but the beautiful feature of a female drow and it was still recognizable as the face of Drizzt Do'Urden.

"Ye know ye have a beautiful face, Drizzt," the mirror image of Catti-Brie appeared next to his. "Even if ye're a woman yet I still love ye."

He turned his head around and she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

xxx

It was not easy for Drizzt to get used to his changed body, but he managed it somehow. There were many things that have changed for him. Not only his looks and his voice but also his center of balance had changed making him moving awkward and not with the elven grace he was used to. But Catti-Brie was a great help in acclimating him to his female body. She trained him with his scimitars like he trained her years ago. And often she encouraged him as he lost his will to carry on and wanted to give up. "Ye're not giving up, " she told him as they were sitting in the cottage, "Ye've never given up. We will find a way to turn ye back. And if we succeed we'll laugh about all this." Catti-Brie smiled and that made him smile too. A full week has passed since he had put on the cursed girdle and became a woman.

"But if we do not find a way," he asked her, "what will we do then?"

"I will not leave ye," she replied, "I'll stand beside ye, as will Bruneor after recovering from the shock..."

"... or from the laughing," Drizzt completed her sentence and both had to smile by the thought of the old dwarf laughing himself nearly to death after learning what happened to Drizzt.

"as will the others. By the way, I wont object if ye stayed a woman," Catti-Brie smiled mischievously "I like yer new self. But only if ye're not pitying yerself." With that she stood up and left.

Drizzt knew that she was teasing him, but he decided to play along. "I think I should teach you a lesson!"And so he went after her.

"Try it!" was all she said and soon they were engaged in another sparring match. It was the first he fought in which he had no problems with his changed state. No tripping, no stumbling. All his moves were perfect. It seemed that he had found his old self again.

"Tomorrow we will set out for Longsaddle," Drizzt said to Catti-Brie who lay to his feet after he had bested her. He leaned down to help her up, but she used her legs to throw him down.

"There we will deliver the loot. And take the bounty for eliminating these highwaymen," she said sitting on top of him and pinning him to the ground. "Did I forget something?" she asked again with that mischievous smile, "Yeah. Asking the Harpells if there's a way to change ye back."


End file.
